


The First and Last Year

by Xo_SunnyPixels_oX



Category: Not Very Special
Genre: Chosen One, Cute, Fantasy, No-mance, Origanal work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_SunnyPixels_oX/pseuds/Xo_SunnyPixels_oX
Summary: Heather is a lonely girl in the magic world, let’s see how she can cope with her senior year...
Relationships: No-Mance/For Now
Kudos: 1





	1. Proluge: 11

**Author's Note:**

> Cute lil book series I made up, hope y’a like it!

Dear Diary, I’m Eleven! Yay! But seriously, things were supposed to get better, Alani said so. They didn’t specify what time though… But I still trust them, I now Alani’s real , no matter what Ms. Twinning says. Alani is real. And that magic school is real, and this year is the year...


	2. Heather - I’m a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alani shares a secret and Heather handles it a bit too well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this was a change in perspective book, so what if you see format like   
> Insert Name Here – Chapter Title   
> that’s basically how I’m gonna change perspectives kinda like Rainbow Rowell!  
> Oh and is there an edited version so I’m probably going to release another one which is the edited version. Love y’a :)

“Hey Kid,” Alani says from across the room; it used to be me with two other girls, but they got adopted. 

“Yes Ala?,” I huff, annoyed. “You know I’m busy right? I’m packing for my last year of school, you know how important-”  
“I’m- Well, used to be a girl,” Alani deadpanned, blowing her dark curly hair out of her face.

“Yeah, I figured- Wait, what do you mean by, used to?”  
“I’m dead, I died in this room of pneumonia due to Twinning’s neglect; thats why she was so defensive when you asked about me,” She chokes out sadly looking down, I feel bad for asking. 

S9o I just look at her with pitiful eyes and think a little ‘I’m sorry’ at her, she thinks back an ‘It’s okay Hatty’. 

“Is that why you can read my mind!” I say with way too much enthusiasm, while grinning stupidly. “Part of that; hurry up Hat, you’ve got another year of Hennonsing Academy: School of Magic and Kindlings!” 

She’s right, I only have about 2 and a half hours before old Twinning kicks me out forever. 

I start packing a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil chapter for a cute lil series!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, yes this will be an actual series.


End file.
